Anything is Possible
by Sydneypress
Summary: AU. Arizona and Callie have split up and work together at a design agency. Will they get back together or will Erica Hahn ruin any reconciliation. M for language and themes. It is a one-shot from Arizona's POV but I may do Callie's if people like it :- I always forget disclaimers. Characters are not mine, not for proift etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for language and adult themes. It's AU and sees Calzona as ex girlfriends. Will they find their way back together? One-shot. **

It is New Years Eve and I am making everyone in my office work. Don't get me wrong, we will be having a party this evening and they will all attempt to drink their body weight in Bollinger but for now at 08:30 no one is in the party spirit having been called in on their day off.

I run a successful advertising agency and we are down to the final two to represent a Global firm and if successful will mean we will have to expand to keep up with the work they will generate. It is a huge opportunity and one we all want.

I have an amazing team and we are like a family. As we sit around the Board Room table my thoughts are elsewhere. To my right at the opposite of the table is my ex girlfriend; Calliope Torres. She is a Latina and it is as if she has been sculpted by the Gods. Beautiful does not do her justice. She has raven black hair, deep chocolate eyes, a mouth made for kissing me, long sculpted legs and curves to die for. She is sexy in clothes but naked she makes my heart pound amongst other things.

We broke up about two weeks ago because I do want children. It's a conversation most lesbian couples will have at some point and in our case she wants them, I don't. There is no middle ground. Callie felt the only option was for us to split up as she didn't know where we are going. I know where I am going; drinking myself into an early grave self-pity and grief driving me to self-destructive behaviour.

I look awful. I haven't been sleeping properly since see moved out and Jose Cuervo while my companion over the last two weeks is not my friend. I have a hangover that Paracetamol and Ibuprofen combined have not touched and I am sad that I have had to force everyone to work before the party. They have worked hard all year and this is their chance to have a real blow out. My parties are legendary and I know everyone will enjoy the festivities that I have organised for them, well my PA but you get the point.

Callie is laughing with the woman seated next to her, Teddy; a joint friend of ours so much for not choosing sides Teds. Callie puts her hand on Teddy's arm and jealousy courses through my veins despite the fact that Teddy is straight; this Goddess who is bi-sexual by the way could have anyone she wanted. Why she wanted me I still do not know. Her being bi-sexual means I hate the whole world. My synapses fire and I feel anger building in me. Jealousy is a green eyed monster and there is no reasoning with a monster. I cannot deal with the thought of her touching someone else.

The crescendo of the noise from the 20 or so people around the desk becomes too much for me and I snap.

"For fucks sake people none of us want to be here. You have to work together as a team, arguing over responsibilities is not helping any of us. Break it down, start at the beginning; you're intelligent people, at least allegedly. Check the brief. Answer the brief. It's the basics! Brainstorm what they are looking for and it will come, you will create something, just start at the beginning or we'll miss the chance to even pitch the ideas. We have worked to tight deadlines before and we will again.

Now I am going out to get you all some coffee and breakfast and when I get back I expect that whiteboard to be filled with ideas. Stop behaving like spoiled children and let your creative minds flow. Anything is possible."

The irony of my words is not lost on me. As I have been speaking to each of them I sought out eye contact with each of them. Callie looks beautiful. Her eyes have widened and I can see a flush has risen in her chest and she is holding her breath. She is aroused my display of dominance. The knowledge that I can still cause her arousal gives me hope. I feel my own nipples push against my shirt in response and I cross my arms, tapping my foot as if the defensive action was to chastise my team and not to cover my erect nipples.

"I will be back in half an hour and I expect output people! You're being paid enough God damn it!"

As I storm out of the office passed Calliope I breathe in the scent of her Chanel perfume and the smell of her, the very essence of her. It is intoxicating and is a scent I want to smell the rest of my life. I am glad that I now have my back to them as my eyes fill with tears. I cannot do this. I cannot live without her. If she wants kids we can have them. I am never this hard on people. I feel like Jekyll and Hyde and at the moment Mr Hyde is winning. I want her back.

My PA April Kepner sees me exit the Board Room and she bounds after me like a puppy follows its master.

"Ms Robbins, are you ok? What can I do?"

"Just follow me April."

April is a good assistant. She is organised and thorough. Her voice unfortunately is like glass shattering and is cutting through me. My hangover is getting worse.

"Oh, ok Ms Robbins, of course, where are we?"

I stop abruptly and hold my hand up to her. She crashes into the back of me.

"April please, no talking. I'm grateful that you came in today on your day off. We need to go and buy coffee and breakfast for the team. I am feeling very fragile today and if you wouldn't mind silence would be appreciated."

"Okay Ms Robbins."

"Arizona. I've told you April. It's Arizona."

We exit the building and walk towards the high street in order to get coffee and breakfast.

"April, you know everyone's coffee orders so please go to Starbucks and get everyone a large Frappucino or whatever the hell people drink. You know mine too. I am going to go to the cafe at the end of the street and get everyone a bacon or sausage sandwich."

I pull out a series of bills from my pocket and give them to April.

"Keep the change. I'll see you back at the office."

I consider going to a bar for a drink but it's too early and that demon hasn't quite taken me over fully, Dr Jekyll has work to do. Plus I have whisky in my desk if I do eventually give in. Not to mention the boxes and boxes of booze that is in the spare office for tonight. My team can drink.

I walk into the cafe and give a huge order for food. I order a tea for myself while I wait and after adding three spoonfuls of sugar I sit and drink it waiting for my food order.

My mind drifts to Callie. She looks amazing today. As it is supposed to be a day off I have allowed everyone to dress down. Callie is wearing the red heels that I love, tight black jeans that cling to her and show off her delicious ass and a red top that drops to her cleavage. Her perfect mounds are accentuated by the top and I think of other times she has worn that and the effect it had on me and the amazing hot sex we had as a result. I wonder if she planned her outfit and wore it for me deliberately. I desperately hope so.

My order is ready and I collect the mountain of food and take it back to the office. As I arrive into the Board Room it feels like a different atmosphere; I don't know if it is the coffee or the motivational bollocking I gave them that has spurred them on but the room is brimming with ideas. Sticky notes are on the wall, writing is scribbled over the white board and colour is everywhere. They've got something.

As I deposit their breakfasts Alex Karev bounds over to me.

"We got it boss, 'Anything is Possible'. It totally fits the brief."

Huh, I should be in advertising. The vultures descend on the food and within a few minutes empty wrappers clutter the table. I notice that Callie and Erica Hahn are missing. My heart sinks. I feel nothing but dread. I know that Erica fancies Callie; she has made no secret of the fact. I walk out of the Board Room and bark at April to clear up the mess in the Board Room. Where in the hell are they.

I head to the bathroom as I need to pee, the tea having gone straight through me. As I open the door I see that Callie is backed up against the wall. Erica is in front of her with her hand on the wall behind Callie, her hips thrust towards Callie and a hair's breadth between them. It is obvious that they have just kissed. My heart already broken shatters again. Erica steps back, smirks at me and walks out of the bathroom in triumph.

I am furious. I look at Callie and her eyes drop to the floor.

"Jesus Callie at work? Do you have to? And with Hahn, she's a bitch of the highest order."

When she answers me her voice is shaky and she is about to cry.

"It's not what you think. She she she forced me against the wall and then kissed me. I didn't want her to Arizona, I promise."

I'll kill her. I move to Callie and touch her arm seeking out her eyes to see the truth.

"Baby, tell me what happened. It's okay."

It's not okay at all.

"She forced herself onto me Arizona, I wouldn't cheat on you. I couldn't."

I will ask her what she means later as technically she is a free agent.

"Calliope, that's sexual harassment! Did you do or say anything to give her the impression you were interested?"

"No I washed my hands and smiled at her then she just jumped me."

I know that smile. That smile can light up a room. When she really smiles it melts my heart. I wanted to make her smile every day and over the last few weeks the smile that has been on her face has been forced.

I kiss her forehead, I cannot help myself. Then I am gone. The expression bat of hell has nothing on me. Within seconds I have found Erica who is now talking to Mark Sloan in the Board Room. I do not want to cause a scene.

"Hahn, my office now."

I turn on my heels and am in my office in seconds; it's as if I am wearing heelies as I am moving quicker than one normally would when walking. My anger is giving me super powers.

She enters my office with what can only be described as an arrogant swagger.

"You wanted to see me."

"Get your crap and get out. You're fired."

"You can't fire me."

"Like hell I can't Hahn. Sexual harassment. You get your things and you go."

"It's her word against mine. You can't prove a thing. She wanted me to kiss her, to show her what a real woman kisses like."

I mustn't hit her. I mustn't hit her.

"Now Hahn. I want you gone in ten minutes. If you are one minute later I will have you arrested and thrown into Jail."

I know that Callie will not want to press charges. I am thinking of her.

"Fuck you Robbins; I'll sue the ass of you."

"Nine minutes and fifty seconds. Get moving Hahn, I'm not kidding."

I can hear silence in the Board Room. It appears I have made a scene. Oops.

She storms out of my office and towards her desk. I wait a few minutes and then move to April's desk.

"April. I am sorry for snapping at you before. Can you please have security escort Ms Hahn from the building. I need you to take her pass and ensure she does not take any information with her. She is leaving with immediate effect."

I walk into the Board Room and clear my throat. I feel all eyes on me. Callie is now standing by the door of the Board Room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Erica Hahn will be leaving with immediate effect. I have no comment on the matter and I ask you not to discuss it with anyone. I will be advertising her role but Karev, congratulations; you have just been temporarily promoted to her position. Get back to work. I want a draft presentation of your ideas in an hour. Grey, you lead."

I walk out of the door to a series of gasps. As I pass Callie I hear her faintly say thank you. I'm not sure if she is thanking me for my discretion, firing Erica or not beating the crap out of her; all three probably.

I busy myself for the next hour and enter the Board Room at the allotted time. The screen is filled with the logo of the company we are pitching to along with the phrase 'Anything is Possible'. My team listen to me. I am intrigued by what they are about to present.

Fifteen minutes later I am blown away by their pitch. It answers the brief and it's really innovative and works. I am thrilled at the work they have done. I try to keep myself from grinning at them. They all look at me expectantly. I feel the lights come up and I put my game face on.

"Not bad."

That's an understatement. It was amazing. If we don't win the contract I will be surprised. I laugh

"It's not bad it's amazing. I love it. Let's get visuals and supporting materials mocked up. We have to submit by 17:00. It's tight but I know you can do it. Let's do this."

The team clap and cheer. They are pumped up. Now the fact that I have called them in on their day off is forgotten. As they work I help Kepner set up for the party. The office building is huge and soon everywhere looks amazing. The atmosphere is amazing. Everyone is enjoying what they are working on, the mornings stress dissipated.

I check back on the team regularly to see how they are doing. As I walk into the Board Room Callie is leaning over the table allowing a view of her incredible tits. I can see right down her top and I feel that familiar knot in my groin and heat spreading throughout my body. I noticed that Sloan and Avery are appreciating the view. She has an amazing rack. They leap to attention and busy themselves. Callie looks up and sees me getting an eyeful of those delicious breasts. She smiles and I feel my cheeks burn bright red.

"Uh hi how are you getting on?"

"Really well we are nearly ready to upload. We are allowing time to hand deliver some samples so we should be done in half an hour."

"Great. Then we can get the party started."

I sound like an idiot. But she gives me that megawatt smile and sways her hips slightly. She is being coquettish and I want to take her on this table right now.

"Can we talk later Arizona about us?"

My heart starts to pound in my chest.

"Uh yeah, sure."

She gives me that smile again and I feel as if something has changed in us, that we both know we are better together than apart.

"Great. I had better get on with this but I can't wait to talk with you. I have some things to say to you that I think you want to hear."

"Me too."

I practically skip away; happy that maybe we can make it back from this. Within the hour the team have finished. The pitch has been uploaded and the supporting collateral on it's way with Derek Shepherd. He drives like he is Lewis Hamilton.

I call everyone together one last time.

"Listen guys, I want to say thank you for what you have done today. You really did a fantastic job and I am so proud of what you all achieved. You worked well under pressure and pulled together to come up with something that is incredible. Even if we don't get the contract, you should be proud. Creativity, hard work and team spirit are what I saw in you all today. Well done. Now go home, shower, change and I'll see you back here at 19:00 for our biggest party yet."

I watch as they all trail out, excited by the work they have done. I look for Callie but she has already left. I feel disappointed. I lock up and head to my flat, showering and changing into a blue dress with matching clutch and heels; the shimmering colour draws out the colour of my eyes and I know Callie loves me in blue.

I head back to the office to make sure that everything is perfect for the guys and that the food and drink is out in the Board Room. I have taken my heels off and I am crawling on the table to put everything out for people.

"Damn now that's a sight!"

I hear Callie's sexy drawl behind me and nearly fall off the table. When my eyes take in her outfit I nearly pass out. She knows I love her in red and she looks like a Hispanic Jessica Rabbit. Her heels accentuate her perfect calves and the slit up her dress gives a glimpse of her strong tanned thighs. The dress clings to her and pauses at her breasts. She looks like she is about to fall out of the dress as her flesh perches precariously on the top of the material. Her hair and make-up are perfect. She is wonderfully glamorous.

"Hi. You're early."

"I wanted to see you. I knew you would be here before everyone else and I wanted to ask you a question."

My throat goes dry. She senses that I have lost the power of speech and as she stalks up to me she stops in front of me, asking the question I have wanted to hear since we split up.

"Can we give us another go? I don't need kids if it means I can't be with you."

I scramble down from the table "no, we'll have kids; we'll have ten of them. I never thought I'd be a good mum but you'll be a fantastic mum. I love you Calliope so yes, yes we can definitely give us another go. I can't function without you. I love you."

We meet in the middle in a kiss that resonates throughout my core. It is needy and passionate and is broken by April clearing her throat.

"Well thank God for that. Now we have half an hour before everyone arrives so I suggest you put her down Callie. We have lots of hungry and thirsty troops arriving soon and I don't want us to be late."

I grin at them as we move to finish setting up. I am so happy that we are back together and I know that we will work out. I feel it in my bones.

I don't see much of her during the evening as I mingle. I catch the occasional glimpse of a beauty in red but I have not been able to speak to her. I step into my office to catch some air and to take a break for a minute and as I sit at my desk chair I knock the pen that Callie bought me onto the floor. As I search for it I am suddenly faced with a pair of legs that I would recognise anywhere.

I look up their length and take in the defined muscles.

"There you are." She purrs at me. "I was hoping we could see the New Year in together."

I trace my mouth and hands up her legs. I can feel her strong muscles quiver at my touch. She sits on the desk in front on me and opens herself to me. I can smell her arousal and I feel my muscles clench inside me.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Uh-huh."

I run my hands up to her hips and remove the black panties that she is wearing underneath her dress. I love it when she wears black underwear, especially under a red dress. It looks slutty and I love it.

I toss her panties to one side and bunch her dress up allowing me access to where I belong. I dip my tongue into her and feel her hands in my hair. She gasps and I know it won't take her long at all. I know now that my jealousy has been unfounded she has not been with anyone else.

I slowly trace my tongue around her, teasing her, before moving to devour her. I cannot get enough of her taste and I greedily take what she has to give. I am glad we have a few days holiday as I suspect we will not be getting out of bed anytime soon.

I hold her thighs as I feel them tighten around my head. She moans my name and it is the sexiest sound I have heard. I have missed this. I have missed us.

As my tongue works her folds and clitoris I know that she is going to come. I stroke her legs trying to bestow the passion I feel and the promise I am making her as she screams, full on screams my name. As the aftershocks subside I stand and kiss her. She licks her juices from my face and I nearly come from how sexy she is when she does that.

"Happy New Year Calliope, I love you."

I hear a knock at my door and as I move to open it Callie pulls on her panties. It is an embarrassed looking April, no doubt they all heard our make-up sex.

"Ms Robbins, Arizona, we just heard. We got the deal!"

"We what?"

I jump up and down with her and rush to Calliope, picked her up and swinging her round.

"That's amazing, just amazing."

I kiss her deeply; I am amazed that the universe gave us another shot. It just shows, sometimes anything is possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The incessant ringing of my phone pulls me from my stupor, sleep implies something satisfying. I pick up the phone and look at the caller id. Arizona. God I miss her. Why is she calling me at this time of the morning?

"Arizona, hi."

"Hi Callie."

I hate it when she calls me Callie. She always used to call me Calliope; the timbre of her voice sending chills through me, each time she said it. It saddens me that she calls me that. That this is what we have become.

"I am sorry to call you so early, we've been shortlisted and need to submit a response by 17:00."

"On New Year's Eve?"

She chuckled. I love it when she laughs. I imagine those perfect dimples popping in her cheeks.

"I know right? I'll see you at work."

She dials off. I have had enough of this now. I cannot be apart from her any longer. We broke up about to weeks ago and I have tried to get over her, I even tried hating her guts but I couldn't do it. I want her back. She doesn't want kids and I do. I have decided that is not a good enough reason to be without her.

It was my idea to split up and it was the worst decision of my life. I decide that today I am going to get her back.

I shower and stand in a towel deciding what to wear. I decide to play dirty. I want my girlfriend back. I look out my red heels, tight black jeans and the red top that shows off my tits perfectly. Arizona loves this outfit, she can't resist me in it. The last time I wore this we were two hours late for a dinner party and I winced every time I sat down because she had fucked me so hard.

I moisturise and dab Chanel eau de parfum on my pulse points. She loves this scent, it drives her crazy. I intend to drive her crazy.

I dry my hair and fix my make up and grab my purse and keys heading out of the door to work. Arizona runs an avertising agency. She is amazing at it and we have managed to get to being one of two who will win a multi-million dollar contract. It's a big deal for all of us.

I scan my pass and enter the building, some of my friends and colleagues are already here. I take a chair nearest the door and sit down next to Teddy. She is such a lovely woman and a good friend to Arizona.

Arizona looks tired. She looks as if she is trying to drink the memory of us away. Even a river wouldn't do that honey. Even though she looks haggered I still find her stunning. She is wearing trainers, blue jeans and a crisp white shirt. She looks sexy. I turn my attention back to Teddy.

"Teds, listen, I am going to speak to Arizona. I made a stupid mistake and I want her back if she'll have me."

"Oh thank God Callie, I am so pleased. You two are so good together and awful when apart."

As I place my hand on her arm I can hear the team arguing about who is doing what. Then I hear Arizona's voice booming out. She's scary when she's cross.

I am not really listening to what she is saying. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes flash with anger, her tone is authoritative, it's steely, it's dominant, it's so fucking sexy. I feel a flush rise from my chest and into my neck. I know my eyes have widened and darkened. It's the effect she still has on me.

I have been staring at her chest and when she seeks out eye contact I flush even more. I see her nipples become erect and I know that she has seen my arousal. She crosses her arms to mask her own. She storms out of the room and I know she breathed in my perfume as she walks behind me.

As she leaves a nervous silence is left. Yang was listening.

"You heard the woman people, let's break it down."

We brainstorm for the next half an hour. April brings us a coffee and I pick up mine, grateful for the Lime Mint Coconut Frappucino to give me a caffeine lift. It is so good.

I realise that I need to go to the bathroom so I excuse myself from the room. As I come out of the cubicle to wash my hands I see Erica Hahn waiting for me.

"Looking hot there Torres. You know Robbins is stupid to let you go."

She backs me up against the wall putting one hand to one side of me, trapping me. She pushes her hips into me.

"How about I show you what a real woman can do?"

With that she kisses me. At that exact moment the door opens and Arizona walks in. It is obvious that she has seen Hahn kiss me, shit I bet thinks I kissed her back. I wouldn't, she has nothing on Arizona.

I watch as Erica walks out of the bathroom and anger again flashes on Arizona's beautiful features.

"Jesus Callie at work? Do you have to? And with Hahn, she's a bitch of the highest order."

The shock of what Arizona thinks overtakes what Hahn as done. My voice shakes as I speak.

"It's not what you think. She she she forced me against the wall and then kissed me. I didn't want her to Arizona, I promise."

I hope she believes me. I will her to believe me.

"Baby, tell me what happened. It's okay."

She calls me baby as if we are still together, as if that's all that matters.

"She forced herself onto me Arizona, I wouldn't cheat on you. I couldn't."

Even though we have been apart she is the only person for me. No one else will ever come close. Having sex with anyone would be cheating on her and why would I?

"Calliope, that's sexual harassment! Did you do or say anything to give her the impression that you were interested?"

She called me Calliope!

"No I washed my hands and smiled at her and she jumped me."

She kisses my forehead, a gentle loving touch and then I watch as Arizona storms out of the room. She looks like he is going to kill Erica. I hope she doesn't lay a finger on her, Hahn is the type to sue just to make a point. She'll make it seem that I hit on her.

I watch as Arizona goes into the Board Room and then swiftly exits followed by Erica. I can hear the raised voices. We can all hear them. Erica exits, furious swearing about Arizona. As she walks past me her words are like venom.

"She's welcome to you Torres."

I wait for Arizona to enter the Board Room and follow, standing in the door frame for support.

"Ladies and gentlemen Erica Hahn will be leaving with immediate effect."

Again I don't listen to her words. I am so proud of her. I know she will have wanted to beat the crap out of Erica but she is being so professional. Love swells within me. I love this woman. This cements it for me, I want her back.

She finishes speaking and as she walks past me I whisper "thank you."

We work hard and come up with a pitch which Meredith delivers to Arizona. It's pretty powerful stuff. She likes it I can tell.

She asks us for visuals and supporting materials as we pull together as a team. I know that Arizona will leave us to work and check on us in an hour and a half. I make sure to keep track of the time.

As the time ticks on, I make sure that I am leaning forward onto the table showing my breasts. I know Sloan and Avery are getting an eyeful but Arizona will be here any minute. Sure enough I see her approach as the men are warned off by her stare and she drinks in the sight of my breasts.

I know that she loves the sight of my body and while it's a close run thing between my boobs, ass and leg; my boobs just win it. This outfit highlights all three elements.


End file.
